


You saved one

by artisticpear



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s05e04 The Judas Wolf, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, mentioned overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Henry didn’t know what he was getting into upon the idea of adopting a child. He knew he could handle it, maybe he just didn't know how much this kid actually meant to him.Alternatively, Henry Standing Bear and Mathias save Mingan before it's too late.
Relationships: Mathias & Henry Standing Bear, Mathias & Mingan Pine, Mingan Pine & Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	You saved one

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Suicide and Drug mention

Henry didn’t know what he was getting into upon the idea of adopting a child. He knew he could handle it, that wasn't the problem, he took care of all the kids on the reservation from time to time. It also wasn’t the trauma that came along with it, either. He had experience helping kids with intense emotional trauma, or at least he thought so considering how much he helped Gab. He didn't know for sure what it was. Maybe it was that he was single and that he ran a bar, wanting to adopt a child whose father was known for substance abuse. But, Mingan called out something in him. Henry needed to be there for him. So he called Cady, and he made sure she got the necessary paperwork for him to fill out.

He had to be honest. Leaving Mingan unsupervised in the house that his father had just been escorted away from earlier that morning wasn’t a great idea. And for some reason, even after their argument that morning as the boy’s father was ushered away in an ambulance, Mathias had nothing to say about the topic. Or maybe he was too busy dealing with the misdemeanors on the res to even realize. 

Henry got his old medicine bag for Mingan, a token of strength and healing. In his mind, He thought it would be helpful. He insisted to help Mingan, get him dressed and out of bed and ready for something to occupy his mind other than the immense grief he was feeling at the moment. Albeit, it wasn't the smartest choice in the world, being all of this happened in a span of a few hours. It was in good spirit, but it seemed no one really had their mind in the right place. 

Henry’s dumb thoughts soon cleared when Mathias called him out to meet him at the clinic. “What is going on, Mathias? Are you sure that the clinic will be able to do whatever it is that you are needing them to do?” After a couple seconds and no answer, he continued, pinning his phone between his face and his shoulder as he drove. “Mathias. What is happening?” 

“Mingan attempted suicide.” Mathias let a heavy breath out. “Hurry up.”

“The clinic will not be able to do anything, it is heavily underfunded. You need to take him to the hospital. Take him to Absaroka.” Henry’s tone completely changed. 

“Henry-”

“Take him to Absaroka. I will meet you there.” With a huff, Mathias agreed, out of the best interest of Mingan. Henry had never driven faster in his life. It was surprising that he upheld any traffic laws, but even so, he made it to the hospital, immediately pulling in behind Mathias’ blaring police car. He practically had Mingan in his arms within seconds. 

After they took in Mingan, Henry called Sheriff Longmire and informed him of the situation. He wouldn’t be there immediately, He’s 10 hours away, doing investigation for a case. Then the two cheyenne men were left alone waiting for the notification that they had finished examining Mingan and, hopefully, that he was okay. They were both shaken up beyond belief, Henry could sense a bit of anger coming from Mathias, but he understood. Mathias only wanted to protect the tribe, when things went wrong it just irked him, it always had. 

“Are you alright, Mathias?” Henry asked quietly as they both leaned against a wall in the waiting room. 

“Nothing ever changes. How am I supposed to protect them?” Mathias hung his head and he moved to sit in a chair on the other side of Henry. The standing man put a hand on the police chief’s shoulder. He doesn't know what to say in response, so he just nods and gives a small squeeze to Mathias’ shoulder. Mathias keeps his hands in front of him, clenched until you could see the white in his knuckles. Henry could tell he was tearing up, by the way his body started involuntarily shuddering and he kept fighting it by taking long deep breaths. 

Henry looks down at his feet. “I am not letting him stay at that house again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you not see the state that his house was in?” he paused as Mathias looked up. “I should not have left him in that environment. It was filled with drug paraphernalia, it was not somewhere a boy should stay in that state of grief.” 

“Where would you take him?” 

“I am in the process of consulting Cady Longmire about adopting Mingan.” Mathias’ head tilted slightly. 

“Adopting Mingan?” Mathias paused, both thankful and concerned, “You live above a bar, Standing Bear, child services won’t go for that.”

“I will find somewhere else to stay.” He was quick to answer. “I want to care for Mingan like he deserves.” Henry’s phone went off, cutting him off, and he patted Mathias’ shoulder before walking away slightly to answer. Cady. “This is Henry.”

“Hey, I got the application papers printed out like you asked, you can come by to fill them out.” 

“Thank you, Cady.” Henry paused. “But it might have to be tomorrow before i can stop by.” 

“Oh, ok... Did something happen?”

“I am,, I am at the hospital.” Cady was quick to answer, worriedly. 

“The one on the res?” 

“No. Absaroka.” 

“Are you okay? What happened.” 

“I am fine. I am waiting on someone, there was an accident.” Henry clarified. He turned slightly to check on Mathias, who was standing now, and wiped his face. 

“I can meet you, if you want.” Cady offered. “I can bring the forms so you can fill them out if the wait is long.” Henry smiled lightly. 

“Thank you.”

“I’ll be there soon, Call me if anything changes.” 

“Officer Mathias?” A nurse called from the other side of the waiting room. 

“I will.” She hung up and Henry slid the phone back into his pocket as Mathias motioned him to follow them. 

“You brought in Mingan Pine?” The nurse asked, writing something on her clipboard. 

“Yes, how is he?” 

“He’s stable.. And awake.” She smiled lightly. 

“Can we see him?” Henry spoke up. 

“Of course, this is his room.” She spun on her heel to a stop to allow Henry and Mathias to go in first. Mingan’s expression was distant, he glanced up as they walked in but quickly looked back down to his hands, clutching a small cheyenne medicine pouch, the one Henry gave him. 

“Mingan..” Henry smiled and let out a breath of relief, rushing to his side and gently pulling him up into a hug. The boy let his head rest on Henry’s shoulder for a moment before shifting, signaling Henry to move. Puffy teary eyes travelled between Mathias and Henry before looking back down. A hoarse voice spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Mathias took one of Mingan’s hands into his own and gave it a small squeeze. 

“It’s okay, Mingan.”

Henry continued, “What matters now is that you are safe.” Mingan looked back down, letting his hand rest in Mathias’. Henry wiped the tears that fell down the boy’s face and assured him that it would be ok. 

“Henry..” The men looked towards the voice that spoke. It was Cady. Henry rose, ruffling Mingan’s hair lightly. 

“I will return.” He followed Cady out into the hall. It was quiet for a moment. 

“Is that him?”

“What?”

“The child. The cheyenne boy you want to adopt.” Henry nodded.

“Yes. That is Mingan Pine. His father overdosed on heroin early this morning. Mathias found him after someone called about a boy walking alone in a field.”

“Is he..” 

“He is fine.” Henry nodded.

“These are the application papers,” she gestured to the papers in her hand as she passed them to him. “Just fill out what you can and stop by and I can run you through the rest.” Henry nodded again and opened an arm, signalling her to hug him. He patted her head as they broke the embrace.

“Thank you, Cady.” She smiled.

“Of course.” He walked back into the room, the papers folded and stuffed into his pocket. Mathias looked up.

“Cady?” He asked curiously, hand still holding the injured boys.

“She dropped off some papers. Legal work. Not important.” Henry’s gaze returned to Mingan. “Mingan?” He waits until the boy’s attention shifts to him. “I want you to know that this grief that you are feeling is not your fault. You are not alone.” He pauses, it’s clear that Mathias is interested in whatever he’s saying too, as he has both of their attentions. “I know it may be hard, but we are always here to talk if you need to. You are not alone.” 

Mathias nods. “We want the best for you Mingan.” Mingan shifts his gaze again. “We’re going to be here for you.” Mingan remained silent for a few more minutes. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It is okay.” Henry spoke, before getting hugged by the smaller boy, muttering soft apologies. Henry didn't know how long had passed, but eventually, Mingan released from the embrace.

“Have they said when he will be discharged?” Henry turns to Mathias as he sits beside Mingan, this time his turn to hold the boy’s hand. 

“Tonight.” Mathias answered. 

“Mingan,” the boy looked over, the previous haze from his eyes had lifted. “I do not think you should go home tonight. I would be honored to take you in.” Mingan nodded. 

They sat in silence and company for at least an hour, occasionally speaking up and talking. Nurses trailed in and out until finally a doctor came in to get Mathias to sign Mingan out to discharge him. The three cheyenne boys walked out of the hospital towards Henry and Mathias’ vehicles. Once Mingan was in Henry’s truck, the older man circled around the hood, meeting Mathias half way. He leaned on the hood, letting his long black hair fall before looking up, noticing Henry’s presence. 

“What is it, Standing Bear?” 

“You saved one.” The police chief paused for a moment and nodded. 

“And many more to come.” and with that, they parted. And Mingan started to get the help he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Go give my art piece based on this fic some love
> 
> Instagram: artisticpear


End file.
